TwilightMaximum Ride OC
by Tomorrow'sRose
Summary: OC and has nothing to do with the Flock. I might add them later. Minty, a bird/feline hybrid meets the Cullens.
1. The Girl in a Mask

**NO FLOCK!! sorry to say but I may or may not add the flock untill further notice.**

**R&R plz**

Alice P.O.V.

_A tiny girl, about the age of 5 or 6 was running frantically in the forest just on the outskirts of Forks. She trips and falls headfirst into mud, gets up and wipes off the muck on her pale green top and jeans. She is wearing a mask that was shaped like a cat including coverings for feline ears. A close up on her eyes shows that she has yellow eyes that have slits for pupils. The mask is white with black lines that matches her straight half black half white hair. She starts running again._

I gasp as I'm pulled out of the vision. I don't know why but I felt compelled to help this poor helpless girl, she could be attacked by a grizzly or something. I knew that I would see if she was but still, the threat was still there.

Jasper noticed my sudden change in mood and tried to comfort me by rubbing soothing circles on my back; I went from happy to mortified and anxious.

"Edward. . ." my voice is frantic.

"Lets go, we can't leave her out there." Came his hurried reply

"Will someone let us in on this conversation?" Emmett was annoyed

"Alice saw a little girl wearing a mask in the woods, alone, and she wanted to help her." Edward answered. Rosalie brightened at the words 'little girl'

"What are we waiting for? She's probably freezing by now" Esme, our mother, chided "Is she close?"

"Very, probably a 3 mile trek from here" I said rushing out the door with Rosalie, Esme, Edward and Bella. Jasper and Emmett stayed home. Jacob and Renesmee **(A/N spelt right?)** were currently on their honeymoon much to Edwards anguish. I had gotten to decorate their wedding, it was gorgeous by the way, and I had used many flowers like the ones from Bella's wedding, very authentic. We found the girl exactly as she fell in the mud from my vision. She cleaned herself as best she could and started to run but was confronted by us. She screeched to a stop. Esme stepped forward.

"Hello dear, are you ok? Who are you?" her voice was laced with worry. I couldn't tell the girl's emotion due to the mask.

"Hello Esme, my name is Minty I think." Gasps came from my family. She knew Esme's name! The girl looked perfectly at ease as if this was a normal occurrence. Esme recovered first.

"How old are you sweetie?" she appeared concerned but I could tell the surprise that layered her voice slightly.

"I turned 6 yesterday I think" Her voice had a sly component yet still childish in a way.

"Would you like to come home with us? Get something to eat maybe?" Rosalie suggested.

"Yes please, if you don't mind." I could hear a yawn as she spoke.

"You're tired. You can sleep, Rosalie will carry you." I suggested knowing all too well Rosalie would be ecstatic to carry her. She nodded and nearly fell where she stood; Rosalie was there in a flash and carried her. Eager to get her warm we all ran full speed back to our house.

* * *

Next chapter will hopefully be in Minty's POV


	2. Cereal

Chapter 2

Minty's POV

I woke up to the voices of those nice people, I don't know how but I knew they were nice and like all the whitecoats, I knew their names. Strange how the world works, being a human that had been genetically mutant-a-fied I knew how strange it could get. What was also strange was that I lived in a dog crate my whole life being tormented and tortured. I have wings thanks to the 1% bird in me, but also a tail and ears like a cats, I heard my eyes were like them too thanks to the 2% kitty in me. I am really graceful unless I'm tired, which I was before I tripped in the mud, and my hearing is really good, like my sight.

Beside that, not much to tell about my life really, I've only lived 6 years of it and I didn't really enjoy it. My wrists still hurt from where I was held up from. You see I got too dangerous so they shoved this mask on my and tied me up in a basement type thingy and left me there to die. They could get close enough to kill me any other way.

"What if she has family Rosalie? We can't keep her here if she has family." A gruff voice came from below. Wait... below?

"I don't care, she's just too cute" she was the one who suggested I come here for food, she was really nice. I got up off the couch (A/N *wink**wink*) and walked out of the room. I went down the steps and saw the ones from the woods and others I hadn't seen yet. I tensed only to relax at the white nice colors coming off them showing that they were good people.

They turned to look at me "Want some food honey?" Rosalie asked. I grinned at her which was lost in my mask.

"Yes please Rosalie. I'm real hungry" They all stared at me like I was a three headed dog, which I heard was quite weird while Esme went to get some food. I suddenly felt self conscious. "What?" I asked nervously as I checked myself over, I was muddy but other then that I was fine.

"Sorry, we just never introduced ourselves. Do you mind me asking how you know?" I looked at the blond named Carlisle.

"Can't you do that too?" I wondered "I thought everyone could do it. Am I a freak Carlisle?" I asked him, I was scared, what if I was freakier then most freaks. He looked slightly shocked.

"No, sorry, no one that I know of can and I don't think that you're a freak" he replied a bit curious. I sighed out of relief.

"_I can't read her mind_" Edward said clearly thinking that I couldn't hear "_All I get is static_" I was a bit shocked, he could read minds! I wasn't alone. A giant smile crept along my face that no one could see.

"Yay! I'm not the only freak here!" I shouted making them flinch, to say they were shocked was an understatement. Edward was the most shocked.

"You heard that!?" he asked incredulous.

"I-I'm sor-sorry, I didn't mean to overhear I swear" I really was sorry, what if that was suppose to be secret. I twisted my hands together. "I'll keep it a secret! Promise." There was awkwardness in the air, I was thankful for Emse to interrupt with food which I dug into like those birds that ate dead things. Um, Vultures! That's it. Like Vultures. Everyone stared at me.

"Thank you, that was yummy. I haven't had anything like that before" Again as soon as I said that I was once again the three headed dog. Everyone except Rosalie was staring.

"But that was cereal. You have seriously never had cereal?" Bella asked.

"Should I have had?" I was worried again, was this cereal normal for people to have daily?

"Where have you been living, a box?" Emmett said with a laugh, Rosalie slapped his head but I replied anyway.

"Close enough." No one spoke for a minute. The silence was broken by Emmett.

"Seriously? No joke?" he was staring again, everyone was staring a lot lately.

"Yeahuh." Silence followed.

"There seems to be a lot to talk about, why don't we go to the lounge room, the kitchen isn't the greatest stop to convene" Everyone stood up from the stools they had been sitting on, I didn't know where the lounge room was so I just followed Rosalie closely, she seemed really friendly and wasn't staring at me like I was an experiment.

We got to the place called the lounge room and everyone sat down. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but where is the beginning?" I pondered.


	3. Explanations

Chapter 3

Minty's POV (Again)

"Well. . ." I didn't get far in my explaining before I was stopped with an outburst

"Ugh! Damn dog! Always interrupts!" Alice yelled having a tantrum. I remembered the Erasers as soon as she said dog, so I was on alert. Looking for escapes before the things could get here. I saw many windows in the white room that was good for getting out into the open and then flying away; I turned to the window but didn't get far.

"We're back! Momma, Daddy, Aunties, miss us?" A voice that was distinctly female. Last time I heard there were no female erasers. I turned to see a large male, Jacob, next to the female whom I recognized as Reneesmee (A/N spelt right?) who stopped midstride to stare at me. Seriously what was with the staring? Was it my mask? I knew they weren't bad by their aura but still that freaked me out a bit then. I calmed immediately.

"We have a guest? Does she know? How old is she?" Nessie asked, I could tell that was her nickname just as I had Bella.

"Calm down love, she was only just explaining that" Edward said squashing her blabber which was because she obviously nervous. She quieted down at once.

"Well. . ." I continued "As far as I know, I wasn't born normally. I was created." This got a few gasps through the room "The whitecoats has put kitty and bird DNA in me. There were others there. Some more constantly talked about, most died. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge and Angel all escaped early on and were the most talked about.

"Apparently Max and her flock were created with just bird DNA and they wanted to upstage her so they made omega. He was like a robot. Max defeated him and lived." I stopped to take a breather and look at the reactions. Nearly everyone looked at me in pity, in fact everyone did. I continued knowing I could trust them. "Then they made me, I was poked and probed until I was 5. Then I snapped." Tears filled my eyes as I remembered what happened. "There was so much blood. I sobbed in a corner and didn't notice them approaching me. They put this mask on me and chained my hands to a wall. The mask was to hide my face so they didn't let me down. I cried silently as they starved me as a way to kill me, they couldn't get close you see.

"My hands still hurt" I rubbed my wrists showing the faint marks of restraint. "I escaped" I said keeping it vague, I didn't want to tell them that I had cut my own hands to get free. "And ran into the woods where I found you people. Now it's your turn."

They were stunned, but they knew I didn't want to linger on my life. "Well it's only fair that we tell you about ourselves after that isn't it." Carlisle resigned "You see, Minty, we're vampires." He was looking for some reaction but I had no clue what he was talking about.

"What are vampires?" I had to ask.

"Oh, right, you don't know what vampires are. Well we drink blood" I gasped "but not human blood, me and my family drink animal blood" I gasped again "we are incredibly fast and strong and impenetrable, we sparkle in the sun and are really beautiful and cold. That's about it, oh and some have special powers such as Edwards's mind reading."

I gasped again; I may have a gasping problem. That means that some have powers like me! "Really, some of you have superpowers? Can you show me?"

Alice laughed a little "Only if you show yours first"

"Okay. Number 1" I walked closer and held out my hands, I gave them a slight flick and out shot out my claws. Oh how I loved my claws, they could cut through anything, and this was how I had escaped. They had tried to stop that, but I had cut into my hand getting the chains on the other side. It hurt immensely but it was worth it.

"These can cut through anything" I said proudly which earned me some challenging glances.

"Do you mind if we test that out?" asked Jasper. He walked over and didn't stop even when Alice gave him a glance that said 'Stop!' I put my claws in all but one and put it on his outstretched arm.

"Are you sure, I could hurt you" I said worried that I would cut his arm cleanly off.

"I've had worse. Do it" he commanded, and so I did. Off came his arm. I was horrified, I did this to him! I screamed as loud as I could! How could I do such a thing? He winced at the pain of his arm coming off and quickly rejoined the 2 bits.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I practically yelled at him "I'll fix it! I promise!" I leant over his arm and breathed on him through the gap in my mask. His arm healed instantly. "Number 2" I breathed silently

Jasper sat down and stared at me, they all did. "My 3rd power I'm guessing is understanding peoples names and if their good, white, or bad, black. That's all I know. Oh and I have wings" I took my light jacket off and revealed my black and white wings. They were large "I've never used them before. And my tail" I ripped a hole in the back of my pants just below the belt and pulled my tail through it; my tail was black but had a white tip. Just about everything was black and white on me.

"Your turn" I sat down and waited for them to tell me their powers.


End file.
